mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Aristocats Mob
The Aristocats Mob was formed in June of 2009 by three evicted females from the Whiskers and three Commandos males. Dominance remained unchanged until early 2011 both Wiley Kat and Coop were losted. First borth female Dutchess established dominance. The Aristocats became one of the fastest growing mobs. Dominant Pair When the group first formed Wiley Kat and Coop took dominance and held dominance until Wiley Kat in May 2011. Dutchess established dominance. Coop remained the dominant male for another year before he disappeared. Berlioz became the natal-dominant male in his place. Current Members The Aristocrats have 20 members as of September 2012. Duchess (VACF001) Dominant Female Berlioz (VACM005) Dominant Male Toulouse (VACM003) Wiley Kit (VACM008) Lion-o (VACM009) Lynx-O (VACM010) Claudus (VACM012) Cleo (VACF016) Silvester (VACM017) Sarabi (VACF018) Mufasa (VACM019) Scar (VACM020) Simba (VACM021) Nala (VACF022) Kirara (VACF023) Kovu (VACM024) Felicity (VACF025) Francis (VACM027) Bluebeard (VACM028) Pascal (VACM029) All Known Members A list of all meerkats born or joined the Aristocats. Coop (VCDM034) Benno (VCDM035) Cody (VCDM037) Wiley Kat (VWF104) Amira (VWF112) Beaker (VWF124) Duchess (VACF001) Thomas O'Malley (VACM002) Toulouse (VACM003) Marie (VACF004) Berlioz (VACM005) Tygra (VACF006) Jaja (VACM007) Wiley Kit (VACF008) Lion-o (VACM009) Mumm-Ra (VACM010) Lynx-O (VACM011) Claudus (VACF012) Bengali (VACM013) VACF014 Pumyra (VACF015) Cleo (VACF016) Silvester (AVM017) Sarabi (VACF018) Mufasa (VACM019) Scar (VACM020) Simba (VACM021) Nala (VACF022) Kirara (VACF023) Kovu (VACM024) Bruno (VBRM001) Blake (VBRM003) ' ' Barron (VBRM007) Mike (VBRM011) Tiger (VBRM015) Felicity (VACF025) Francis (VACM027) Bluebeard (VACM028) Pascal (VACM029) Solitaire (VACF030) Claudandus (VACM031) Jesaja (VACM034) Kong (VACM033) Sasha (VACF034) Hermen (VACM035) Pepeline (VACF036) Deep Purple (VACM037) Buzby (VACM038) Mr. Magoo (VACM039) Pink Panther (VACF040) Garfield (VACM041) Snowball (VACF042) Rivals The Aristocats main rivals are the Yoshies, till they moved away. There other rivals are the Barbarians and Ninja. History July 2009: '''Wiley Kat, Amira and Beaker teamed up with Coop, Benno and Cody. Wiley Kat and Coop became the dominant pair. '''August 2009: Amira aborted. Cody and Benno went rovin. September 2009: Wiley Kat was pregnant. Amira was evicted. October 2009: '''Wiley Kat gave birth to Duchess, Thomas O'Malley, Toulouse, Marie and Berlioz '''November 2009: '''Cody and Benno went roving. '''December 2009: One encouter with Yoshies. Benno went roving. January 2010: '''Beaker was pregnant. Benno and Cody went roving. '''Febuary 2010: '''Beaker aborted her litter. Benno and Cody went roving. '''March 2010: Wiley Kat was pregnant. Amira and Beaker were evicted.One encounter with Ninjas. April 2010: Wiley Kat gave birth to Tygra, Jaja, Wiley Kit and Lion-O. May 2010: '''Amira was pregnant. '''June 2010: Amira aborted July 2010: '''One encounter with Thunderians. '''August 2010: '''Wiley Kat was pregnant. She evicted Amira and Beaker were evicted. Benno went roving. '''September 2010: '''Wiley Kat gave birth to Lynx-O, Claudus, Bengali, VACF014 and Pumyra. '''October 2010: '''Benno and Cody went roving. '''November 2010: '''Benno, Cody, Thomas O'Malley and Berlioz went roving. Three encounter with Ninjas. '''December 2010: '''Amira was pregnant. Amira and Beaker were evicted and left the group to form the Ninjas. One encounter with Barbarians. '''Janaury 2011: Cody, Toulouse and Berlioz went roving. Three encounters with Barbarians. Febraury 2011: '''Wiley Kat was pregnant. Marie and Dutchess were evicted. Two encounters with Ninjas. '''March 2011: Wiley Kat gave birth to Cleo and Silvester. April 2011: Benno, Cody, Tomas O'Malley, Toulouse and Berlioz went roving. One encounter with Ninjas. May 2011: Marie was pregnant. Benno, Cody and Tomas O'Malley left the group and joined the Mobsters. June 2011: '''Tygra was pregnant. Marie lost her litter. One encounter with Ninjas and Yoshies. '''July 2011: '''Tyrga aborted. '''August 2011: Wiley Kat was pregnant. Dutchess, Maria and Pumyra were evicted. September 2011: Wiley Kat gave birth to Mufasa, Scar and Sarabi. October 2011: Berlioz and Jaja went roving. Two encounters with Yoshies. November 2011: VACM026 was killed. Berlioz, Jaja, Lynx-O, went roving. Five encounters with Yoshies December 2011: '''Wiley Kat and Marie were pregnant. Dutchess, Marie, Tyra, Jaja, Pumyra and Bengali were evicted. '''Janaury 2012: '''Marie gave birth to but lost her litter. Wiley Kat gave birth to Simba, Nala, Kirara and Kovu. '''February 2012: Toulouse, Berlioz, Jaja, Lion-o and Lynx-O went roving. Two encounters with Ninjas. March 2012: '''Toulouse, Berlioz, Jaja, Lion-o, and Lynx-O went roving. Two encounters with Ninjas. '''April 2012: '''Coop died. Berlioz became the new dominant male. Toulouse, Berlioz, Jaja, Lion-o and Lynx-O went roving. '''May 2012: '''Wiley Kat aborted and died. Dutchess became the dominant female. '''June 2012: '''Jaja aborted. '''July 2012: Bengali aborted. '''August 2012: '''Dutchest was pregnant. Marie, Tyra, Jaja, Pumyra and Bengali were evicted and left the group to form the Thundarians. '''September 2012: '''Dutchess gave birth to Francis, Bluebeard, Felicity and Pascal. October 2012: November 2012: December 2012: Janaury 2013: February 2013: March 2013:Dutchess gave birth to Solitaire, Claudandus, Kong and Jesaja. April 2013: Sasha, Hermen, VACM026, Pepeline and Deep Purple. Category:Meerkat Mobs